the warrior of wonderland
by star-sisters
Summary: Alice was alway's the normal city girl. but when a girl steppes into her life, uninvited, and telles her that she is to help the red princess to become the queen of wonderland by winning a war between her sister's her normal life get's changed forever.
1. the story begins

prologue

„Where am I? " A young lady said while she walked through this maze of stripes and madness like a lost rabbit.

She was wearing a blue dress that got to her knees and had short bell sleeves, she had a pretty blue bow on her yellow hair that fell down her back like a waterfall.

She was wearing a white apron that was tied tightly on her waist and also then she had red shoes and white socks up to her knees. „Why you're in wonderland of course! "Said a deep calm voice. The girl turned around quickly and as she did she saw a tree with a smile floating on it. „Who are you...? What are you? "She said as she looked around in case anyone else but the disassembled grin was there. „ looking for someone else? I would not be surprised since this is your first time in wonderland"said the smile as some purple stripes started to come around it. „ But I am the charise cat! "The girl stared at the striped smile for a while until the body of the grin came and she saw that it was a cat that smiled so much. „Oh! I'm sorry. I am Alice" she said while she realized that it was rude to stare. „I know who you are Alice" the cat said while he looked down at her from the tree. „How do you know who I am!" she asked a bit impolitely and you could sense the surprise in her tone. „Everyone in wonderland knows who you are!" he answered quickly as he started to disappear again „ besides you were meant to be here" „but I don't want to be here!" she yelled at him completely forgot to be polite „you don't have a choice!" he said and there was nothing left of him but the mouth and his eyes. The tree started to disappear with him and Alice felt the ground crumbling under her but she couldn't move as if she was glued to the ground. A few seconds later the floor burst and she fell into a deep hole. She saw a big hat come up twartes her and a tea set with it. After that she saw thousands of clocks all at wrong time, then hearts, cards, jewellery, doors that kept opening and closing, Keyes, cakes, bottles full of some kind of water, everything just came at her and past by her, until she saw something that was standing out. It was a light she thought and tried to go twartes it, but then she realised that that that light was a chandelier and a roof that it was fasted on. And the funny thing was that it was upside down. And when she finally reached it, she hit her head in the „roof" and she passed out. But right before she did she hoped that when she woke up this would all be over and she would be home in her bed waking up knowing it was all a bad dream.

Chapter 1.

Aaaaaaaaaaa! Alice screamed as she woke up sitting in her bed with a head rush from going up to quickly. „Are you okay? "She heard her mother screaming from outside her bedroom. „I'm fine! " she answered as she got up and tried to stop her alarm clock from ringing. „So it was just a dream" she muttered to herself. „But it seemed so real". When she managed to stop the alarm clock she looked at it surprised and worried. „ Eight o, clock already! ". She rushed out of her bedroom grabbed her toothbrush went back into her bedroom and tried to find clothes to wear while brushing her teeth. (It didn't go that well.) but after a long try she finally came out of her bedroom in jeans a T-shirt a jacked to match and a toothbrush hanging in the left side of her mouth. She had a backpack on her back (that was used as a school bag) and her hair had a hairbrush in it supposedly not to be an accessory. Her mother giggled at her while she tried to straighten her hair with the hairbrush. She instantly rushed into the bathroom to throw her toothbrush into the little glass that they kept their toothbrushes in. Then she rushed to the door hoping to get out of the apartment but something blocked her way. Something taller than she was. Black shoes, ripped jeans and a black T-shirt with a creepy skeleton on it. A blunt face and black hair. It was decided, that was her older emo brother that had prevented her from leaving the building „where do you think you're going?" he said in a quite threatening way. „School" she answered quite bluntly. „Without breakfast?" her mother said butting in on the conversation. „I'll eat at school" she answered her mom and got back to her brother that suddenly grinned at her in a devilish way. Thoughts started spinning around in her head. Her brother, David, wasn't the best brother a girl could have. He often played pranks on her and sometimes even tried to embarrass her to death. But he could be nice, you know once in a while. Like he practically pays for everything the two of them did together, and he usually helps her allot with her homework. But the face he had now was a definite sign of the bad him going to do something awful. „ um... so that I can go to school I kind of need to get to the door" she said hoping that he would get out of the way „besides" she added „ I'm kind of getting late". „ I'm sorry your majesty" he said and bowed as he got out of her way. Alice looked at him suspiciously while she put her shoes on. And then when she had noticed that nothing was in her shoes she jumped carelessly to the door. But when she opened the door. BANG! A door bomb blew off and Alice topped it off with a scream. David looked like he was suffocating from laughter. „David!" her mother yelled at him. „ Don't worry mom" Alice said and smiled at her „ it's not the first time". Alice turned her head and gave her brother who seemed to have finally stopped laughing a frown and slammed the front-door shut with a big slam! As Alice strolled down the stairs of her apartment-house she kept thinking about that dream she had. _Maybe I should check out a dream book from the library on my way home from school._ She thought while she was finally out of the apartment-house and on the street. The way to school was a short trip, only a few blocks away. Her mom kept telling her how lucky they were with this apartment, and they were! It was practically perfect the only downside of it was that no other kids her age lived there, only old people and three year-olds with cranky 20 year old mothers. Right outside the school she was greeted by her friends. „Hey Alice!" her best friend Natalie said „how are ya!" she asked in her usual happy voice. „I dunno..." Alice answered in a tired and quite dull voice. „what's the matter?" another one of her friend's asked „nothing, just had a bad dream, followed by a prank from my brother" she said. Lily looked at her with a bit of annoyed face. „Again?" she said and Alice nodded. „What was it about this time?" Alexis asked curious (another friend of Alice). „Well..." Alice murmured and rolled her eyes as if she had predickded that she was going to ask. „Well this time I was in a room that was coloured with stripes and I stumbled to a tree that had a smiling cat in it that kept disappearing" Alice said trying to skip over the details. „ And in the end I fell in a deep hole and then I woke up". Her friend's looked at each other and then after a small wait Lily got something out of herself. "Well you have been dreaming a lot of strange dreams lately" she said and the others agreed with her. But right before Alice could say something in return the school bell rang and all of them ran off to class.


	2. the breakdown

**Chapter 2.**

The teatcher kept mumbling on about math. But Alice was hardly paying attension. Her mind was stuck on one tought. Her dream.

_It's weird that I even remember the dream. _She tought. _I mean, most peaple don't even remember half of them!_

„lice, Alice!"

Alice suddenly turned her head realizing her teatcher was yelling at her.

„yes, mr. Smith?" she answerd as quicly as she could.

„could you please tell me the square ruth of the number 69?" he asked calmly...there was a long pause. Alice felt like a nervousbreakdown was about to come and hitt her in the head. She haddent been paying any attension, she had no Idea what the square- whatchamacallit of 69 was and plus to make it more nerve wrecking all the other kids were looking at her. She breathed heavily

„well...um...uh" she started to feel dizzy so she disided to end this quicly

„I don't know. She said and could feel embaressment goaing up and down her body. The teatcher lifted her right eyebrow.

„well, meaby if you would have been listening to what I was saying then maby you would have known" the teatcher said and kept on... well teatching. A sour face appeard on Alices face and she mumbled something that nobody could understand. Proprobly something bad about the teatcher. She heard the bell ring after a while and was about to leave the classroom and go to reecess like everyone else but before she could a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back to she that that hand belonged to the teatcher. Not the devil that was about to drag her to hell like she tought.

„Alice" the teatcher started. Alice tryed to smile inocently

„whats up?" Alice said in the most cheerful way she could.

„Alice you have to pay more attension in school" the teatcher said. „especially math". Alice smiled carelessely, but her real feelings were as if she was being stabbed in the back with a knife.

„sorry... I'll try to work on that" in a voice-blend of shame and cheerfulleness of some sort.

„alright now head off to reecess" the teatcher said letting go of Alices shoulder. Alice ran off to reecess, hoping to find her friends. But on her way there she started to feel dizzy again. Her feet were shaking with every step she took. She could feel pain goaing up and down her body and she felt as if she would faint. Until her body all of a sudden snapped and she fell harshly to the floor. Normally peaple would scream from pain in this kind of situasions, but Alice felt so much pain she coultent scream. If only the hallways werent empty right now. But luckily she saw someone coming. That persone noticed her and ran twartes her. But before Alice could see his/her face she had passed out. But she hoped that when she woke up that it was all just a nasty dream. I mean, it worked the last time.

**Sorry how long it took to publish this chapter and sorry that it is so short, but think of it this way. the shorter they are the more chapters there will be. ;Þ**


End file.
